Unexpected: The Prequel
by lovetheturners
Summary: This is a story set in the same AU as Unexpected. It is a story about a young Angela Turner and includes all the Turners: Patrick, Shelagh, Tim, Angela and Teddy. This can be read before Unexpected or after.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bonus story from The** _ **Unexpected**_ **AU world.**

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, Ange. How am I going to survive without you?" Teddy moaned.

"I'll be back for Christmas. After the summer, you'll be buried in books at university. Plus with all the girls chasing you, you'll hardly miss me," Angela replied.

Angela continued packing as Teddy sat on her bed. She was going to miss her brother, but she was so excited.

Her mother came in and said, "Here's the new knickers all washed for you, dearest."

"Mum!"

Teddy said, "Oh my sister's knickers! How exciting."

"No cheek from you, young man. Come down to the kitchen and help me. Tim, Julie and the girls are coming for dinner."

"Mum, I'm saying goodbye to Thomas tonight," Angela reminded her mother.

"He can come round for you at seven then," her mum said, "Now finish packing."

Angela was going to miss her mum and dad and Teddy and Tim...well everyone, but still she was excited. She had been looking for an opportunity… something unique just for her. She had wanted to be a doctor since she was small, but ever since the search for her birth mother ended unsuccessfully, she had wanted to spread her wings a bit.

She was a Turner and wanted to be nothing more, but she wanted to experience something on her own instead of following in Tim's footprints with Teddy at her heels. She decided to spend half a year studying abroad. She was going to do an _intern rotation,_ as it was called at Brigham & Women's Hospital in Boston.

Her father supported her immediately. Her mum took some convincing, but Angela knew she was just nervous to have her so far away. "Just think about what she'll learn, Shelagh," her father had said.

"What about Thomas dearest?" her mum asked.

"He'll be here when I return," Angela said. She had been stepping out with Thomas for two years. He was from the neighborhood, but she hadn't noticed him back in grammar school. He said that he noticed her, but was too intimidated because she was so smart.

Thomas had a job at Selfridges in the office. It had something to do with analysing and predicting sales. It sounded boring, but he said that it was all right. She liked him and he was good looking, but he wasn't overly ambitious. Her mum was right, because the night she told Thomas she was going, he wasn't very happy. In fact, he whined like Teddy had done earlier.

She and Thomas had fun together, but she had too much training ahead of her to be worried about things like marriage. Thomas often complained about her being too busy with school. He also complained about something else… She didn't care if it was the 1980's; she was raised right in a religious family. She planned on waiting for her husband and, considering the few details they had of her own birth story, she didn't want to repeat the mistakes of her birth mother. Thomas would prefer that she shag him, but she was strong and knew her own mind.

The dinner was lovely, but saying goodbye to her brother and his family was hard. Then Thomas was at the door and they went to the pub. Neither had much to say. He didn't understand why she was leaving him and truthfully she thought that he would. She wondered if he'd even be waiting for her when she got back and she wasn't sure if she cared.

She left the next afternoon. Her father drove to Heathrow with her mum and Ted. Mum cried whilst dad and Ted looked sad. Secretly she knew her dad would love to come to see the American hospital and practises. She promised she'd find something special to bring home to him. She loved her dad. He was the best doctor and her role model. He was retired now, but still healthy. He got bored with mum working, so she said, "Ted, keep dad company until you go back to university next month especially while mum's working."

"I know otherwise he'll end up over at the surgery driving Tim bonkers," Ted laughed.

"I'm right here and I'm not so old that I don't know what's being said about me," Patrick said.

"They're just giving you cheek, dear. Pay no mind," Shelagh said.

"Goodbye daddy. I love you," Angela said with tears in her eyes.

"Come back and tell me about everything you've learned, my girl," her father said hugging her tight and kissing her head.

"Teddy, be good. Watch out for the girls," she said hugging her little brother and best friend, well most of the time.

"Love you Ange. Watch out for those yanks," Teddy said.

"I love you, mum," were the only words she could get out. They both were sobbing, but her mum straightened up and let her go. She walked down the jetway to board the plane, turning back once to wave. She didn't see it, but she suspected that her father would be comforting her mother.

Once she was in the air flying over the Atlantic, her sadness for leaving her family turned to excitement. She was headed on a new adventure. One in which she would experience things that she'd only seen on movie screens and the telly. She was sure Boston would be very different than London.

She found a taxi and gave the driver the address. She had exchanged money at the bank in London. The first thing she noticed was that Boston didn't look that different from the East End, aside from the fact they were driving on the wrong side of the road and the signs were different, but there was a mixture of old and new buildings with a river and an occasional park.

She arrived at her lodging where she was renting a room in a home. It was really a boarding house because Mrs. Curtin rented out multiple rooms to students. She was located close to hospitals and universities. Angela quickly learned that there were a lot of universities and colleges nearby. She also was informed that colleges were like universities with four year programmes.

Her first day, she met Heather who was studying to be a teacher. She was a few years younger than Angela, but invited her to go to dinner. They walked to a busy area bustling with young people and decided to go to a place that served Mexican food. Angela had never eaten this type of food, but she was here for the adventure.

Heather ordered a beer and Angela noticed that it was light in colour… lighter than ale. She ordered a CoCa-Cola because it seemed the American thing to do. Heather explained that all the girls drank _Tab,_ because it had less calories. Angela thought, another thing to try. The food was delicious and spicy. She liked Indian food so she was used to spicy food.

Heather asked if she wanted to go to a bar, but she was too tired. It was already past midnight at home. She started a letter to her family, but couldn't keep her eyes open and went to sleep. The clock by her bed read eight-fifteen.

She woke early at four, but was able to roll over and sleep another hour and a half. Still five-thirty was early. She added more to her letter, but was dressed and ready much too soon. Still she left because she needed to find her way. When she arrive she saw the large buildings up and down the street were other hospitals. So many in such a small area was strange to her. She found a cafeteria and got a cup of tea. She let the bag steep until it was nice and strong and looked over her shoulder as if someone might notice before she added the milk last. She doubted that anyone around her would be concerned about the order in which she put her milk in.

She saw things she'd never seen before, but the most baffling was a silver urn with a placard that read, _iced tea._ Why would tea be iced? She sat and ate a blueberry muffin and drank her tea. She watched the people around her. Some she could tell worked there, but others were most likely family members of patients.

She reported to the specified location and found that she was with ten others who were started their obstetrics rotation. They were immediately assigned to a chief resident who took them on rounds. By the end of the day she had observed two births and examined multiple postnatal women. She quickly learned how to feel the uterus to ensure it was returning to its normal size.

When she dragged herself home, Heather and another girl Lynn asked if she wanted to go out. She thanked them, but said she was too tired. When she went to sleep her clock said eight-thirty. Over the course of her first week she managed to stay up later and sleep to a decent time. She also found her footing at hospital. Finally she had a day off a week and a half in on a Sunday. She rang home for the first time. They didn't talk long, but it was wonderful to hear her mum and dad's voices. Teddy was out probably having a kickabout with friends. Their conversation ended in _I love you too._

She set out on her own exploring the city. She noticed as she read placards on buildings that the city took particular pride in the events that led to their independence from the crown. Obviously that was a long time ago and most people she met were intrigued by her, especially by her accent.

When she returned in the afternoon Heather and Lynn convinced her to go to a bar with them. She assumed it was like going to the pub...


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was not like the pub at all. In fact, it was a nightclub. It was filled with loud music and a dance floor. Most everyone had to stand, because there weren't many seats. There were men, plenty of men… Some were very good looking, others not so much. The selection was amazingly similar to London. The American men seemed to be dressed less formal than Englishmen; lots of denim trousers and no neckties.

They were also very bold as many approached the three girls. Any time she spoke they would comment on her accent. She found herself performing… say _process,_ say _garage…_ it seemed as if _James Bond_ was their sole exposure to anything British. She was asked more than once if she knew anyone from MI6. Thank goodness they forgot about _Mary Poppins_ , because then they would have ask her about chimney sweeps and nannies.

Her answer was the same to all their advances… _I have a boyfriend at home_. Her new friends wanted to know about Thomas and so she told them a bit. She did miss him and had written to him, but he hadn't written back yet. He was probably punishing her for going away. At least Teddy wasn't punishing her; he sent her letters with little details about life at home. She heard about dad's disastrous cooking whilst mum was at work.

Mum had long ago stopped district nursing and home births. She worked as a midwife at The London. "A birth is a birth no matter the location," mum would say.

Angela didn't stay out late. She didn't like the noise and the crowd. She also had to be at hospital in the morning. The other two left with her. Lynn was studying to be a nurse and told her that her sister was already a nurse working at Beth Israel Hospital. Angela had learned that was another large hospital near _The Brigham_ where she was training.

Angela met Lynn's sister Karen and they became friends. Occasionally they would meet up with some of Karen's friends. She was dating a boy named Jeff, who seemed nice enough. She heard about Jeff's friend Michael a bit before she ever met him. Someone would ask, "Is Michael coming?" and Jeff would answer, "You know him; he's happier home alone with his typewriter."

She wasn't sure exactly what to expect when she finally met Michael. Mostly she assumed he'd look scholarly. Instead he looked athletic, much like Teddy except more mature. His face was more than pleasing and other than glasses, he did not appear like he spent every waking moment in front of a typewriter. He looked a bit like _Clark Kent._

She learned that he was a writer and had completed his first novel, but had yet to get it published. He paid his bills by teaching and coaching at a high school.

"What do you coach?" she asked.

"Soccer… That's football to you," he said.

"I knew that. My brother played. He could have played professionally."

"What's he doing instead?"

"Going to school to be a doctor like me?" she answered.

"If I ask too many questions tell me to shut up. As a writer, I like to learn about people and an English character might be fun to write," he said.

So they talked for quite a while. He was nice, but Angela made it clear that she had a boy waiting for her at home. Michael said, "I'm too busy and I'm not looking for a relationship so no need to worry."

One Sunday a group of them piled into a station wagon and drove to a place called Nantasket Beach. Angela didn't bring anything for swimming, but Heather lent her a bikini. She covered it with shorts and a shirt not entirely sure how comfortable she was showing so much of her pale, English skin that had spent too much time inside.

Still she enjoyed the seaside and nearby was a theme park with sounds of rumbling machinery, music and screams. She spent a good bit of the day talking to Michael. They always seemed to be paired off even though they weren't a pair.

She sensed that he may like her more than he was letting on. It was not that Angela didn't consider it, but she saw no point. In fact, she quite liked him. She had not heard from Thomas and began to accept that she wouldn't. She was tempted to ask Ted if he'd seen Thomas, but she was afraid of the answer.

So even if Thomas wasn't a factor, she was only here until December . Michael was a year older and American and she didn't need the pressure she had from Thomas with another man. In her mind Thomas still seemed more like a boy than a man, but Michael was no boy.

Instead they became friends and when their very limited free time allowed they enjoyed the companionship. Ironically they had things in common. Michael's oldest sister was eleven years older than him and was married with children much like Tim. He was the youngest, so perhaps he had more in common with Ted than her.

"I think I want to write about an Englishman coming to Boston what should his name be?" Michael ask as they sat in a restaurant one evening.

"Well, George is common. He's our patron saint and there's been many kings named George."

"Yes, one taxed the tea if my history lessons were accurate," he teased.

"Or Henry… or Edward. My brother is Edward, but we call him Ted or Teddy," she explained.

"We have an Edward, known as Ted in our own Massachusetts royalty," he explained, then he continued, "The Kennedys."

"I know who the Kennedys are. We do have newspapers and the BBC. We're not the USSR," Angela teased.

"Yes, but doesn't your government run the BBC?" he teased.

"We're not communists," she said passionately.

"I know I was teasing. So tell me again so I get it straight… pants mean underwear and so I'm wearing…"

"Trousers," she smiled, "Now you're giving me cheek!"

"Giving you cheek that's another expression you won't hear around here," he said.

"My mum says don't give me cheek to one of my brothers practically every day," she explained.

"I thought your older brother was married and a doctor."

"That doesn't stop Tim. Honestly I'm not sure how Julie puts up with him. She's a saint…"


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Gilligan grew up in a town twenty-three miles west of Boston. He was raised Catholic and was the youngest of five. Michael, the only boy was five years younger than his next sister. A common joke among his sister was _what happens when the rhythm method fails? Michael!_

He knew they resented him not only because he was the only boy and the baby, but also because in their four bedroom cape, he was the one with his own room. Still by the time he was in his teens all of his sister had moved out. Now he had a lot of nieces and nephews.

He grew up with a diverse group of friends as there were three Catholic churches, two temples, and every protestant denomination in town. Michael was a very good student, an observer, and a storyteller. He knew at a young age that he wanted to be a writer. His father wanted him to choose a successful career like business, but he had no interest in sitting at a desk all day answering to some boss.

He came from a middle class family. His mother was a nineteen-fifties housewife and didn't work. Instead she taught CCD, volunteered for church and school activities, and played with her bridge group. His father worked at a bank in Boston and every evening drove down the street at exactly six o'clock. Which incidentally was the same time his drink, scotch on the rocks, was poured. Dinner was on the table at six fifteen. Michael knew he needed to be running home the same time the car came down the street. At twenty-four, Michael still didn't understand how his father managed to leave his desk, drive twenty-three miles down the turnpike and arrive home at the exact same time. All the neighborhood kids would be heard saying, "Look it's six, I need to go home."

As a teen he realized that not everyone's father drank scotch every night. He even had friends with mothers that worked outside the home. His mother seemed too busy meddling in her children's lives to ever work. His father had expectations he didn't want to live up to. He didn't want to live a miserable existence like his parents. He only wanted to get away and spread his wings. His first stop on his road to his own life was his college dormitory. He went to Boston College and much to his father's disappointment majored in English. As a compromise, he added the education degree so he could at least get a job. He liked teaching, but really he just wanted to write.

He had never met a girl like Angela Turner. She was so British and pretty. Her sweet disposition made her beautiful and she was smart… smarter than any girl he'd ever met. He knew she had a boyfriend in London and would only be here for a short time so he told himself, that he had to settle on just being her friend. He knew that he was lying to himself, because his feelings were much deeper than friendship.

When she talked about her family, he knew they were nothing like his family. He said the only way that they were similar was the fact they both had much older siblings. Angela said, "No, you're like my brother. The baby boy who came quite by surprise."

When he questioned her, she explained her interesting and unique family story including all about her adoption. "So your father, a doctor, and your mother, a nurse…"

"...nurse and midwife," Angela corrected.

"Yes, sorry… Is that how they met?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that story. If I did you would feel the need to write about it and, well, that wouldn't do," she explained.

He was intrigued, but instead asked her about midwives. He was unfamiliar with them as everyone he knew was delivered by an obstetrician. As she explained, he stopped her and exclaimed, "Are you saying that not long ago it was common for babies to be born at home!"

"Yes, I don't know where I was born, but my brothers were both born at home delivered by midwives. Sister Julienne delivered Teddy. I remember a little bit about the time he was born, but mostly I just remember a carousel."

"A carousel?"

"Oh that's another story," she laughed.

"So there were nun midwives?"

"Oh yes, the Anglican kind, not your kind with the rulers," she teased, "I assume you were delivered in hospital."

" _In hospital,"_ he teased, "Yes, I was delivered in _the_ hospital. We all were… My father would drop my mother off and then come home and wait for the phone to ring."

"In England, many an expectant father would go to the pub and wait for word," she said.

She made him laugh and he could listen to her stories forever. He just wished she didn't have a boyfriend and was staying longer. Still, she didn't say much about the boyfriend. He wasn't sure if she was being sensitive to his feeling. She had to know that he like her. Maybe she made him up, but he didn't think so. She didn't seem as if she had a deceitful bone in her body.

He settled on being her friend and as summer turned into fall, he showed her around the city. In late August, he took her to Fenway Park to see his Red Sox. He taught her about baseball and she told him about cricket. They watched as Yaz and Jim Rice took the field even though it wasn't a great season. She criticized him for eating a hot dog, but did share his _Cracker Jacks._ He gave her the prize, a tattoo.

They went to a Boston College football game and she kept saying things like... "This isn't football... That doesn't look like a ball...Look they used their hands… Only the goalie can use his hands… Where is the goalie?... There is no goalie!"

Michael thought she was funny, but some others around them did not. A particularly drunk jerk told her to _shut up._ They left early laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

He wanted to bring her to his house for Thanksgiving, but she had to work. He was disappointed. Thanksgiving was a tradition she would never have in England. She said, "I heard the cafeteria will serve some traditional dishes." Somehow it wasn't the same. The truth was he wanted his family to meet her. He knew it was crazy, because of geography, but he found himself loving her more and more every day.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela was enjoying her time with Michael more than she anticipated. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that she looked forward to being with him far more than she ever did her evenings out with Thomas. That was just as well, since it was December and she hadn't received a single letter from him. She herself hadn't sent one to him since early November.

Two weeks before she was returning home, she received a letter from Ted. He wrote:

 _I hate to tell you, but I've heard the same rumour more than once from reliable sources. It seems that Diane Bennett's mother caught her and Thomas on her sitting room settee. The truth of what they were or weren't wearing is not confirmed. I'm sorry, but I thought you needed to know before you came home. If I see him, he'll be sorry. Mum and Dad don't know any of this. Meanwhile Dad managed a decent dinner once this week. Tim says we're lucky he's not in charge every night. He should know…_

Obviously Thomas didn't think she was worth the wait. She should be glad that he was finally getting what he'd been after. She couldn't get too upset, since she really never liked Thomas like he deserved. Certainly not the way she liked Michael. He handed her a drink the other night and their fingers touched. She felt something she had never felt before.

The day she finished her rotation she was sad. It had been a remarkable experience and she learned so much. She had three different editions of _The Journal of New England Medicine_ for Dad, Tim and Ted to share. She still needed something for Mum, Julie and the girls. Michael told her he'd take her to Quincy Market to shop after his school the next day since her flight wasn't until ten at night.

She never told him about Thomas. She didn't see the point since she was leaving. She was meeting all her American friends at the Hong Kong in Harvard Square. She was told she couldn't leave without a trip to the Hong Kong.

She quickly found out it was known for it's drinks more than it's food. There were big bowl filled with some kind of liquor and long straws for sharing. Michael sat next to her and she was aware of the heat of his leg against hers. Because of the noise when he spoke to her he leaned towards her ear. She felt a tingling every time he did it. The more she drank from the bowl the more intense the tingling was.

It was a weeknight, so the party ended around ten which was a good thing, because she had drank more than she should have. Michael drove her, Heather and Lynn home. The girls quickly scooted out of the car and into the house giggling.

Michael walked her to the door and without warning kissed her in a way that was not quite _friendly._ She felt fireworks exploding in her head and belly. She responded to him and kept kissing him, even though she was leaving. Coming to her senses she abruptly pulled away.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I really wanted one more thing to remember about you. This I'll never forget," he whispered.

She said, "It was lovely."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked tentatively as if she'd change her mind.

"Yes. Good night," she said and went inside.

All she could think of was _it was lovely. She said it was lovely. He_ must think I'm daft, because bloody hell it was more than just lovely!

The following day crawled as she waited for Michael to arrive. She was nervous because she wanted him to know that nothing had changed after last night. Deep down she knew that everything had, but it didn't matter because she was leaving.

When he arrived she was packed and waiting in the foyer. She had said all her other goodbyes. He carried her suitcases and put them in his boot or trunk, as he called it. At first they were silent, but she spoke first and said, "I like your jumper."

He said, "Are you teasing me because I don't know what you mean."

"This is a jumper," she said as she pulled at his sleeve.

"Oh, you like my sweater. Sweater...jumper… Thank you, I suppose," he said.

"I should get a nice jumper for my father. He wears sorry old ones."

"Didn't you tell me that he's in his seventies. He's earned his right to wear any _jumper_ he wants," Michael said.

"Alright, you've made a good point," she laughed. She was going to miss him.

In the end she found a little something for everyone. Michael took her to dinner, but after last night neither drank.

"I want time to stand still. My life is going to be boring again," he said.

"Just you and your typewriter?" she asked.

"No, my pen," he said.

"You write your books?"

Michael responded, "No, but I'll write all your letters."

Her stomach did a flip and she asked, "You're really going to write to me?"

"Absolutely, that is if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. You've been my best friend. I'll miss you," she said.

The clock was not their friend as time flew by and she had to get to the airport. Michael pulled up to the curb. "Are you sure you don't want me to park and go in?"

"I'm certain." It would just prolong the inevitable.

He took out her things and they hugged. She suddenly didn't want to let go. Their hug was almost as nice as their kiss the night before. Walking away she turned to wave and she saw him waving back.

She cried at Heathrow when she left. Now she was crying at Logan as she was leaving to go home. The difference was she knew she'd see her parents again. Now she quite possibly would never see Michael Gilligan again.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela wiped her eyes and focused on going home. She slept most of the flight. She had worked long hours and the drinking the night before all led to her exhaustion. They had flown from night into day and when they arrived at Heathrow it was morning. Waiting for her was her father. She ran into his arms.

"Oh my girl. You're home! We missed you."

"I missed you too. I have so much to tell you," she exclaimed. "Where's mum?"

"She had a shift, but she's off on Christmas," he said.

She rambled the entire way about things she learned and saw and did… "Michael didn't know anything about midwives and home birth."

"Is Michael another student?" Patrick asked.

"No, one of my friend I made. I made quite a few. I went to the seaside one day and saw a lot of Boston. I ate different foods. It was all quite marvelous," she explained.

"We'll you still sound like you," Patrick laughed.

"I learned some new words, like sweater," she said tugging on his jumper much like she had less than ten hours ago. Thinking of Michael's comments about her father's jumpers.

"What else?" Patrick asked encouraging her.

"A boot is a trunk and…" She continued until soon they were home.

"Tea," he asked.

"Oh yes, I've missed a decent cup of tea!"

"So, I heard that your brother told you about Thomas," he said carefully.

"Yes, I know he's stepping out with Diane."

"You should know… You're mother saw the banns on Sunday. There seems to be some speculation about the rush," he added.

"Oh wow," she said flatly she wasn't sure how she felt. Embarrassed to be so easily replace, but she let Michael replace Thomas in her thoughts. Actually that wasn't fair, because Thomas never filled her thoughts like Michael did. She could be sad about Michael and they'd all think it was about Thomas.

"I'm just as glad. You're much too good for him Angel-girl," he said proudly.

"Thanks Daddy," she said as she got up and kissed his cheek. She cleared the table and said, "I'm going to unpack. I've got lots of dirty clothes. First here is your present. One for each of you then you can share. You can chose which you want first."

He beamed and said, "Thank you!" she knew he'd spend the day reading.

When her mum came home. They hugged and cried tears of joy. Tim stopped by on his way home from the surgery. "Give me a proper hug. I can't stay Evangelina's been sick and Jules needs me at home."

"Go home. Hug Julie for me. Here is your present. I'll save the others' for when I see them," she said.

"Oh Ange! Perfect. Thank you. I still want to know everything you learned."

He was gone and Ted was not due home until the next day. She had dinner with Mum and Dad and talked the whole time."

"I'm so glad you had a wonderful time dearest. Are you going to be okay about the news?" Shelagh asked.

"Yes. Are people laughing at me? He never once wrote me…"

"I believe he told people you left him," Shelagh said.

"So everyone thinks I broke it off with him when I left for Boston! That's perfect." She could care less what he did now. Only she couldn't blame her feelings of missing Michael on Thomas.

She wanted to write Michael, but wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about Thomas. The fact that he was waiting for her at home was the reason she didn't get involved with Michael. After he kissed her there was no question how much he liked her. She thought leaving would be hard if she let them get close. Now she wondered, if anything could be harder than it actually was.

Teddy came home the following day and the house was alive again. She had missed her little brother. He like the rest were concerned for her. At dinner she asked, "Can we move past this thing with Thomas? I miss my friends I made in Boston more than I miss him."

"Like Michael," he father said and just went back to eating.

"Who's Michael?" Teddy asked.

"Just a friend, just like Heather and Lynn and Karen and Jeff."

"Oh good, because you can't fall for an American," Teddy said emphatically.

"I would prefer she didn't, but why so against it Teddy dear?" Mum asked.

"Because he'd take her away from us," Ted answered.

Angela thought, I may like Michael, but I would never want to leave. My future is here working at the surgery with Tim and Teddy one day.

The following night Teddy dragged her to the pub. It was twenty-third of December and everyone was back home for Christmas. It was like a grammar school reunion. She saw him across the room as soon as she walked in. She held her head up high. She was wearing her new _Guess Jeans_ that she bought in Boston and knew they looked good.

She had plenty of attention all night. Her friends wanted to know about her trip and there was definitely more than one male showing interest, but none that she was interested in. Still she was happy for it as Thomas eyed her from across the pub. He had his arm slung around Diane's shoulders. She wasn't sure what his expression meant… It best not be regret and if it was jealousy then it was his own doing. He approached her as she was waiting by the door for Teddy to say goodbye to his mates.

"I see you've come back," he said.

"I was always coming back. I hear that we've broken up," she replied.

"You left," he said.

"You're right, I did. I hope you and Diane are very happy," she said smiling much too sweetly. She felt a sense of relief, because she was glad to be done with him.

Teddy approached and said, "Oh Thomas, congratulations mate… a baby!"

"What where'd you hear that? Who told you?" he stammered.

Ted said casually, "We're trained to notice pregnancy."

Ted pushed Angela out the door. She said, "I not sure what you're learning, but pregnancy is not diagnosed visually, at least not early on."

"It was a bluff, Ange, but did you see him all flustered."

They laughed all the way down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela finished her first letter to Michael on Boxing Day. She found it difficult to know exactly what to write. She wrote about seeing her family and their reactions to the gifts she brought them, since he was with her when she purchased them. She also included information about their Christmas traditions and an explanation of Boxing Day. What she didn't write about was Thomas or how much she missed Michael.

She received her first letter from Michael on New Year's Eve. She'd been home a bit more than a week. She realized right away that he must have posted it immediately after she left. Michael told her that the sky was gray because she was gone. He sent her a rough drawing of a man wearing a jumper _jumping_ off a diving board into a pool. She laughed at his humor. She also knew he was reminding her of their last day together.

Angela tucked the letter in the back of a drawer. By the end of March, she had ten letters tucked away. They included more drawings, poems, and news about friends. What they didn't include was anything to make her think they were more than friends. Did he remember the kiss? She certainly did...

One day in April she came home to find another letter waiting. She picked it up and smiled, not seeing her Mum watching her.

"You know, dearest. I do believe he has quite surpassed your father in letter writing," Shelagh said.

"Huh? No, he's just a friend," Angela defended.

"A friend who likes writing letter," she countered.

"Michael is a writer. I never told him about Thomas and Diane," Angela admitted.

"This Michael must really like you if he thinks you have another boy and he still writes week after week… He reminds me of a certain doctor. Your father let me make my own choice, but certainly let me know he'd be waiting if I made the right one."

"Mum, it's not like that. Michael is an ocean away and I'm not leaving London," Angela protested.

"Somehow I believe if there is no Thomas standing in his way, he might eliminate that ocean,"

"Mum, are you encouraging me to pursue an American?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"I'm encouraging you to follow you heart. The Turners are a rather tolerant family. Besides I'm not suggesting you list the banns just yet," she teased.

"That's good, because he was raised Catholic."

"Your father as well, not that it did much good," her Mum said shaking her head.

Angela knew that her parents had an agreement about religion. Her father attended church on important occasion whilst her mother never pressured him to believe. Angela always thought that he might believe a little more than he cared to admit and her mother understood.

She was surprised her mother was encouraging her to tell Michael that she was unattached. Would he think she was lying to him? Would he be glad? What would it matter with him so far away?

She took her new letter to her room to read. It was burning in her hand the whole time she was talking to her mother. Michael's handwriting scrawled across the paper had become as familiar to her as her own. For a moment she wondered if her mum had trouble deciphering the words dad had written to her years ago. Michael's handwriting was neat and easy to read.

His letter contained wonderful news. He had a publisher interested in his novel. Angela had never read any of it, but knew it was about the dynamics of a large family. Michael had told her that some of it was based on truth, but the majority was fiction.

She was so pleased that he would achieve his goal of being a published author. Still she thought of her conversation with her mum and wondered what the point was of telling him that she was unattached. His life was taking off and she had years of training ahead of her before her goals could be achieved.

She opted not to tell him about Thomas, but rather to congratulate him on his news. _I am thrilled that soon I can buy your book and finally read it!_

What could she possibly say? _My boyfriend shagged a girl whilst I was in Boston and is now six months gone… My boyfriend is married now..._

She received another letter. He wrote, _I will send you an advanced signed copy, but there is still a lot of work to do. Editing has just started. I hope your boyfriend won't mind, but I've mentioned you in the dedication._

The dedication! Why ever would he mention her unless Mum was right and he cared more than he was letting on. She began to realize that none of this may ever matter, but if she was truthful, she could always look back without regret.

She took her pen and began writing…

 _Dear Michael_ ,

 _I haven't been honest with you. I had been seeing Thomas for two year when I left last summer. He wasn't happy that I was leaving for so long. Then Ted told me in a letter that he was with someone else. I didn't really care, because I didn't love him. I should've been honest with you, but I knew I was leaving Boston soon. After we snogged I wished that I had told you, but then I really was leaving._

 _When I came home I found out that they had set the date with the church. Now she's expecting. I was embarrassed to be replaced so quickly. I'm not certain why I'm telling you this now, except to let you know that I don't have a boyfriend who would mind if I'm in your dedication. Why would you include me though? I probably just gave you material for your next book._

 _I'm working hard..._

She continued to bring him up to date with her less than exciting life and signed it, _your friend,_ because that's what she was… his friend.

She didn't hesitate, because she knew if she did she'd throw it in the bin. It's rubbish, she said as she sealed the envelope. Then she went for a walk to post it anyways. It was gone on its way and there was no stopping it.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael couldn't get Angela out of his mind. He had never had so much fun as he did with her. She was beautiful and smart and funny. She also sent a charge through his body when he kissed her.

After much protest he agreed to a date with a friend of one of the other teachers. She was pretty and pleasant to talk to and she seemed to like him. He decided to kiss her at the end of the night, but there was no charge. He kissed her again because she seemed agreeable to it, but there wasn't even a flicker.

His date did little to wipe Angela from his mind. He lived for her letters. They brightened any day. He loved that she was close to her family. He loved his family, but he was not close to anyone of them, definitely not in the way that Angela was with hers. His mother was too busy with her eight grandchildren to check in with him regularly. Because of the age gap, his sisters didn't seem interested in him. They were a close knit sorority which he was never invited to join. A few of his brothers-in-law were nice enough, but most just called him soft for being a writer. They had jobs like mechanic, plumber, welder… Sitting in front of a typewriter was foreign to them. He typically only saw them on holidays and couldn't even keep up with the names of all their children.

He always feared his father. He had high expectations and he could never understand Michael's decision to study English. He was the patriarch and his word was law, especially after his third scotch. Michael rarely drank and never anything that resembled scotch. The last time he drank anything other than beer was at The Hong Kong. The night he kissed Angela. He would never ever forget that kiss. He feared he would never have another one like it… ever.

Michael often felt as if he grew up in the church. Missing a Sunday or holy day was not even considered in his family, even on the rare occasion that they were on vacation. He could remember a church in Maine for the Feast of The Assumption. Instead of swimming in Lake Sebago, he was cleaning up for Mass. He was an altar boy and attended CCD through all of high school even after he made his confirmation. Now he seemed to only go to church on Christmas and Easter. He still believed, but he just had other priorities, like sleeping and writing. He was always writing…

He was referred to his Literary Agent through one of his professors at Boston College. Through Hillary Duran, he had published a few short stories in publications like The New Yorker and The Saturday Evening Post. He honestly never thought the day would come when a publisher would be interested in his book. He wasn't prepared for the editing and had to learn to trust the experts and not hold on too tightly to his draft. When he was asked to write his dedication, he knew he wanted to include Angela. Somehow even being an ocean away, she had become his best friend. He wrote to her as if they were having a conversation and longed for her response.

When he received her letter that began with, I haven't been honest with you. He felt a lump in the pit of his stomach. Still he read on and slowly as he realized what her words meant the feeling in his stomach was replaced with something else entirely. After we snogged… Did she tell him what that meant? He imagined and hoped that it meant kissed, because he hadn't forgotten that kiss. He knew he never should have crossed the line, but it was so worth the risk. I don't have a boyfriend… That might just be the most amazing sentence ever written in the English language! Then she offered her being discarded by a guy as material for his next book. Only Angela would laugh off being cheated on.

After receiving her letter, Michael knew only one thing: he needed to find a way to get to London. In the meantime, he penned a response immediately.

Dear Angela,

Thank you for your last letter. I too wish that we snogged (which I decided must mean kissed) sooner. I still think about that kiss every day. I miss you. I miss talking to you and seeing your smile. If only I could be your boyfriend. I would treat you with the respect that you deserve, not like Thomas.

The book is coming along fine. It keeps me busy while I am still teaching.

He wanted to say that he would find a way to come see her, but he just didn't know how. Instead he updated her on their mutual friends and rather than signing it as he normally did he signed it,

Yours, Michael

Slowly over time he formulated a plan. He had already decided that with the advance on his yet to be written second book he could afford, just barely, to not teach. Now he needed an excuse for why he needed to write in England. He had been working on the idea of a character coming from England to Boston. Not completely fictional, although he had planned for the character to be male. Perhaps he could reverse it and have an American character go to London. It was this idea that he brought to his agent. It was well received and at the end of May he received the news he was hoping for from his publisher. Not only did they like his idea, but they agreed to let him work with their London office.

Michael had a list of things to do which included giving notice on his apartment, giving notice on his teaching job, telling his family, finding a place to live and last and most important of all was to tell Angela. He sat down to write the most important letter of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela was nervous when she received a letter two weeks after she posted her confession. The response he sent was what she longed for, but she hadn't pinned too much hope on.

 _I still think about that kiss every day._ She thought about _kissing_ him far too much _._ She laughed as he commented about the word _snog._ She hadn't actually taught him all the important words. He did use the term, _Loo,_ on occasion. _If only I could be your boyfriend._ She read those words over and over. No matter how often, they still had the same meaning. She wished that too. He signed the letter, _yours._ A simple word with so much meaning. As much as this letter made her heart skip a beat, it also made her sad. Sad that she didn't know if or when she'd see him again.

Her mum sensed her mood and asked, "Are you waiting on a letter?"

"No, I've had a recent one, but…"

"But you miss your friend…" Shelagh added.

"Oh Mum, how do you know so much?" Angela asked.

"Because your moods seem to revolve around the post. Is he as miserable as you?"

"I think so, and that makes me sad," she admitted.

Still life went on and she studied and trained. She lived the life that she was happy to live before, only now it seemed something was missing.

Angela came home late and was tired and hungry. She sat and ate the meal mum had left warming in the oven. She was studying in London and living at home. Both her brother's had chosen to study away from home.

"Something's in the post for you," her father said. "Should I be worried about this _friend_?"

"Patrick, give her privacy. Let her have a moment," Shelagh scolded softly.

Angela opened the envelope and gasped. He was coming to London to write. She couldn't believe it.

"Dearest are you alright?" Shelagh asked.

"Oh mum! He's coming. Michael's coming to London!"

Shelagh said, "Patrick dear, I think now you need to be worried about her friend," Shelagh said.

"Dad, I know he's American, but you'll like him," she implored.

"It's a father's job to be sceptical of anyone interested in his daughter," he replied.

"He needs help finding a place to stay. I can't believe it!"

"How long is his visit?" her Mum asked.

"It's not a visit. He's coming to write his next book."

She saw her parent's look at each other. Her mum said, "Patrick, it should be no surprise to either of us what those letters meant."

"Well at least that chap gets a reply to his letters," her father said.

She watched as her mum hugged her father and patted his back as if to console him. She wanted to love like them… _maybe_ , she thought.

Words got out to her brothers about her American _friend_. She wasn't sure if it was Mum or Dad, but she suspected Dad. He had much too much time on his hands since his retirement.

Ted came home for the weekend and barged into her room. "Ange! What were you doing across the pond? I thought you went for the obstetrics."

"Thanks for knocking. I did go for obstetrics, but I did make a few friends. Michael is one of my friends," she defended herself.

"Friend?"

"Yes, friend. I thought I had Thomas waiting for me at home until I got your letter," she said.

"And after my letter?"

"I was leaving by then," she answered. She wasn't about to tell her little brother about the one kiss she shared with Michael. Some moments in life were to special to share.

"Teddy, who cares if Michael's not British. You'll like him. He plays football."

She wanted to tell Ted that he was fun and caring, but she knew that would cause Ted to be more concerned. Her brother's felt the need to protect her and it bothered her. She could protect herself.

Tim tried to meddle too, but Julie stopped him. She said, "Leave her alone. He's just a friend. Even if, he's not, she's an adult now."

She thanked Julie, but could tell she'd be happy to hear any details Angela wanted to share.

She found him a room to rent and he sent her his arrival information. Luckily he was arriving on a day that she could meet him.

"I can drive you," her father said.

"Dad, I much rather you let me take the car."

"Okay. Are you going to bring him round for my approval?" he asked.

"Dad, I told you we're…"

"I know. Just friends, but I didn't write all my letters to Mum because I just wanted to be friends. Perhaps your Michael has other ideas," he said.

She loved her Dad and knew that he was most likely correct and it excited her. She was nervous waiting for him to arrive. It had been six months and he was as handsome as she remembered. He saw her and smiled. She felt his smile… well, everywhere.

Before she could react, he dropped his bags and hugged her. She felt herself against his strong body and knew they were more than friends and she'd been fooling no one and certainly not herself.

"I've missed you so much," he said still embracing her.

Finally they let go and gathered his luggage. She took him to the place she arranged for him to stay. She explained he could find someplace better now that he was actually here, although truthfully the room was decent.

"Are you tired?" she asked knowing he traveled all night.

"Yes, but the adrenalin… I can't believe I'm actually here," he said.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said.

He took her hand and said, "I never thought I'd kiss you again." He pulled her towards him and when their lips met, she let out a sigh. His kiss was soft and gentle and slow. There was no urgency about it. She felt her insides turn to liquid and her heart actually throbbed as if it would burst out of her chest. Luckily she had enough medical knowledge to know that was impossible.

"Oh God!" That was all she could manage to say.

"I hope you know that I like you… a lot," he said.

"Me too," she said and she thought he'd snog her again, but he just held her in an embrace. She felt protected and knew she didn't need her brothers to protect her from Michael.

She left him reluctantly to rest and promised to get him later. He was coming for dinner with Mum and Dad. "You sure you want to?" she asked.

"Yes, I need to meet them and convince them to like me," he said.

Angela wasn't happy to find Ted home. "I'm not about to miss this," he said.

"Behave!" she warned.

Michael was staying close enough to walk, but she picked him up in the car. "Sorry, but my brother's home," she said.

"That's alright. I want to meet your whole family," he said and she marveled at how agreeable he was. She wondered if he'd change his mind.

"I've told them that we're friends," she said hoping he understood her message.

"We are friends..." he said, "...very good friends." He kissed her again and she couldn't help, but melt into him. "I may never get enough of that, but I understand hands... and lips off," he said smiling.

 _It could have gone much worse_ , she thought. Dad was polite, Mum was accommodating, and Teddy asked Michael hundreds of questions. Angela learned things she hadn't known because of Ted's inquiries. Michael was patient and polite. She could tell he was nervous.

Mum served cake and as if he knew Tim arrived. Angela was frustrated and said, "Did you sneak out of the house because you knew there'd be cake?"

"No, I had a delivery. I was on my way home and decided to stop. The cake's a bonus."

"Do you want dinner, Tim dear?" Mum asked.

"No, Julie will have my dinner," he said, "I'll just have a piece of cake."

"Before dinner… I'm going to call Jules and let her know you're here eating cake," Angela said jumping up.

"Don't you dare!" Tim jumped up and went after her.

"Tim, sit down!" Mum commanded, "Angela, you too. Julie will know soon enough,"

"Tim, finish your cake and go home to your wife," Ted teased.

Tim sized up Michael as he finished his cake. After he left, Angela asked, "Mum, how's Julie going to find out he stopped by?"

"Because he dragged his tie through his cake. If I know Julie, she'll notice it immediately," Mum laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

The minute he saw Angela, he knew he was where he belonged. When he kissed her, he knew he never wanted to let her go. He also sensed the need to follow her lead.

Of course he was nervous meeting her family, but he also knew they were a huge part of her. From the time they first met, she told him stories of her family. Truthfully, he felt as if he already knew them. Mrs. Turner was a strong woman and he saw her strength in Angela. She made sure her kids stayed in line with a look or a word. He liked that.

Dr. Turner quietly observed. Michael sensed that he was thinking is this foreigner good enough for my daughter? Angela may have told her family that they were just friends, but he wasn't so sure anyone believed her.

He really didn't mind Ted's questions. He would be an open book in the hope that they'd accept him. The charade with Tim was comical, including Angela trying to call his wife. Somehow he imagined that his wife was in charge in his home.

He was pleased when it was time to say goodbye. He thanked them and made an effort to be as polite as possible. Ted wanted them to join him at the pub, but Angela reminded Ted that he was jetlagged. Instead Angela dropped Ted off and then took Michael home.

"Will you come up a few minutes?" he asked.

"You know I'm not like all your American girlfriends," she said appearing nervous...

"I never once thought you were. Just so you know I haven't had a lot of girlfriends. A few, but not a lot," he said not wanting her to think he was anything like she teased her brother about.

He had kissed enough girls to know that kissing Angela felt different than all the rest. Once in his room, he kissed her again and she responded to him. It took all he had not to intensify the kiss. He wanted to use his tongue to taste her, but he knew he needed to go slow. He was afraid if she felt the same intensity between them that he felt, she may get scared. Gentle intoxicating kisses were his plan for as long as he could stand it.

Adapting to a new country was harder than he realized. Angela was too busy to spend much time with him. Being able to write full time was completely new to him. He went out to explore and observe and take notes. He wanted to write about an American in London and he was just that. He changed the story so it was a woman who came and met a man, thinking it would disguise his own life. He felt like the relationship on his pages was moving faster than his reality. Luckily he was a patient man.

As the summer moved on it became obvious that Angela family had stopped pretending that they were just friends. Still he sensed that they were slow to accept him. He patiently continued to be friendly and polite. One day, Mrs. Turner teased him a bit when he called a cookie a biscuit.

"You'll sound like an Englishman soon. I thought Ted was going to choke on his tea the day you said cookie. That boy is so cheeky," she laughed.

Michael wanted to hug the tiny woman, because he knew if she'd accepted him then the rest would follow. He knew enough to know she'd give them no choice. Julie had accepted him immediately. "Good, now I'm not the only outsider." He didn't think of her as an outsider; she'd known Tim since Angela and Ted were kids. He trusted that Tim would have no choice but to follow his wife, even though he called him Yank. Dr. Turner warmed up to him as well after his wife. He had a pleasant good nature and Michael knew as long as he treated Angela well, her father would be fine. Teddy was the challenge, but eventually followed his family's lead.

He had to return to Boston in December for the release of his first book. He was well into his second book and was anxious to get back to London. Without an apartment, he stayed with friends and his parents. He had not stayed at home since summers when he was in college. His mother was upset when he left for London on the twentieth of December. He really didn't care about celebrating Christmas with his family. He knew he would be much happier with Angela.

Sales of his first book were mediocre, but he was told that was common for an unrecognized name. He did receive some good reviews. Still, by the time he finished his second book and started the editing process, he was barely supporting himself. His second book was released in June in both the United Kingdom and the United States. He had been in London for a year and had allowed things to progress with Angela slowly. What he suspected when he arrived but knew a year later was that he was most definitely in love with her. He had long since kissed her the way he wanted to and had even explored a bit. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but didn't want her to feel that his words put pressure on her.

One beautiful summer day, Angela had a rare twenty-four hours off. The advantage of his schedule was that, if she had a day off, he could as well. They went in the park. She had packed a picnic for which he was thankful because he could barely afford to take her out. They walked and sat and talked and ate and even napped in the sun. He woke first and watched her sleep and was overwhelmed with the feelings that he had for her.

Her eyes fluttered and when she opened them, she smiled and said, "You look deep in thought."

"That's because I am… I was watching you sleep and thinking about how much I love you."

She smiled and said, "You love me?"

"Yes, more than I knew possible," he said very serious.

She reached out and stroked his cheek and he grabbed her hand and kissed it and she said, "I love you too, but why are you so serious?"

"Because I can't afford to take care of you and I don't know how long it will be until I can," he said.

"I can't afford to take care of myself either," she laughed.

"I can't marry you until I can take care of you," he said still serious.

"Do you mean that? You want to stay in England with me… always?" she asked.

"I could never ask you to leave. For you, I'll wear trousers, use the loo, love tea, mind the gap and learn to drive on the wrong side of the road. For you, I'd do anything," he said and truly meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela had tears in her eyes as Michael told her he wanted to marry her and stay in England forever. She knew for a long time she loved him, but was never sure of their future. She would never have left her family. She had plans to work at the surgery with her brothers. Now she knew she could fulfill her dreams and have Michael too.

"Do you really want to marry someday?"

"Yes. I wish it could be now, but that would be foolish. It's not like at home where I could teach to pay the bills. I can't teach English in the country that invented the language. I'll have to hope I can make a living writing," he said.

She knew he hoped to be more successful, but his second book was released and he'd had some good reviews. She had years before she was a doctor, so they had time.

"We need not rush. I have some hard years ahead of me. We can wait to be married," she assured him.

He kissed her and seems to be in a lighter mood. "I really love you," she smiled.

She wondered if he was thinking that years would be a long time to wait. She had grown up always planning to wait for marriage. She had no idea about Tim. He and Julie were together for a few years before he finished and they married… Did they wait? She suspected that Ted hadn't waited or at least wouldn't for long.

Suddenly being in love and the prospect of waiting four years seemed unrealistic. Michael had never once pressured her or made her feel uncomfortable. She knew him so well, but that was one aspect of his past she knew nothing about. She certainly couldn't ask him.

Knowing they loved each other, was a secret they shared. They would talk of their future together, but it did seem a long way off. They didn't share their intention to marry with others. Time moved on sometimes slow and other times fast. Angela spent private moments wondering what it would be like to give in to her desires.

Michael had written an article and he asked her to read it. He told her he wanted to publish it, but not without her permission. When she started reading she understood…

The Day I Fell In Love With An English Girl

By Michael Gilligan

She had left her family and England to study in Boston. Through fate and mutual friends we met. On beautiful summer day, while on an outing to the beach, she captured my heart…

By the time she finished reading she had tears in her eyes. "Did you really fall in love with me that day?" she asked.

"Looking back I know I did, but had to settle on being your friend…"

"It's beautiful. You can publish it," she said suddenly not afraid to go public with their love not that she was even mentioned by name.

Michael was pleased that Angela agreed to let his work be published. He had written from his heart. The article was published in two popular women's magazines, one American and the other British. The author's note referred him as an American living in London and listed his two novels. As a result, demand for his novels increased, especially the second, because of its semi-biographical nature. He was requested for some publicity events at bookstores and an occasional radio interview. People came to see him, which completely shocked him. His income increased and he used some of what he earned to buy a proper ring for Angela.

One day he nervously stood on the porch and rang the bell. He knew that Angela was not home, but was unsure if both Dr. and Mrs. Turner would be home. Dr. Turner appeared at the door. "Aw Michael. I'm afraid that I'm the only one at home."

"I've come to speak to you, sir," he said nervously.

"Oh I see. Come in then and I'll get some tea. I'm glad that you've learned to enjoy a good cup of tea," Patrick said, not seeming phased by the surprise visit.

"I do still enjoy my coffee. I will go out for one occasionally," he replied wondering how he was going to start.

"I assume you've come to talk about my girl," Patrick said.

"I think you may know how much I care for her… how much we care for each other…"

"I read your article. You've surpassed me in using written words to court a girl," Patrick chuckled and noticed that Michael looked at him strangely. "Do you not know anything about how I won my wife?"

"No sir. Long ago, in Boston, Angela told me about Tim's mum and you being a doctor and her mum a nurse, but nothing more. She said if I knew I would want to write about it. As intrigued as I was, I cared too much to pry… although I would never write about someone's private affair… by that I mean business…" he was stammering.

"Tell me why you came and I may chose to tell you a story," the older man said.

"I came because I would like to officially ask Angela to marry me and I would like your blessing," he said rather rushed as to get the words out before he lost his nerve.

"Officially?"

"Well, we've talked about our desire to someday marry… but we will wait until she has become a doctor. I don't want to stand in the way of her dreams," he said.

"You don't mind a wife with a demanding career?" he asked.

"Oh no, I would never deny her happiness. Being a doctor makes her happy…" again he was rambling.

"I already know that you love her. I suspected that was the reason you came to England. I, for one, can't stand in the way of love. You see, I fell in love with my wife when I had no business doing so. She was not free, but my heart had other plans. I was afraid I would have to live with a love that could never be realized. She was sick and went away and I wrote to her, because I loved her too much not to…"

"Writing to Angela when we were apart kept me sane from missing her," Michael said understanding. "May I ask… why was she not free? You were a widower… was she married?"

"She was not married, but she had taken another vow…"

"You mean like a nun?" Michael said confused.

"The Anglican nuns are unlike the priests in that they do take all the same vows as Catholic nuns. The midwives that served Poplar for decades were an order of nuns. I worked side by side with them starting after the war…."

"Are you telling me that when you fell in love with Mrs. Turner, she was a nun?" he asked and when he nodded, Michael continued, "You do know that I was raised Catholic and spent more time than I should have wondering about if priests and nuns ever… It seemed so racy, especially in my early teen years after too much let's call in locker room talk started."

The older man laughed and said, "Well nothing inappropriate happened aside from letters. Shelagh chose to leave the order…"

"We'll I am grateful because if you weren't Angela's parents, I may not have met her and I suppose Ted is extremely grateful," Michael laughed.

Michael remembered when he told Angela that his sister teased him that he was a mistake, Angela said that she and Tim were known to say that Teddy was from Africa.

When Michael finally left after a very long and enjoyable visit, he had Dr. Turner's blessing.


	11. Chapter 11

**TW: Infertility and miscarriage**

Angela loved Christmas. She loved the traditions and warmth of the season. She went to dinner in the West End with Michael a few nights before Christmas. He looked so handsome when he called for her. They had a lovely meal and although it was a cold night they strolled looking at the city lite up for the holiday. They were reminiscing and Michael reminded her that two years ago plus five hours in a different time zone, they were having her goodbye party.

"At the Hong Kong," she laughed.

"I remember how that night ended…" he smiled.

"You kissed me," she laughed.

"...and you kissed me back," he teased as he pulled her closer.

They stopped and sat on a bench and Michael pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Their warm breath mingled in the cold air. Michael pulled away and looked into her eyes and said, "Oh my darling, I love you. I know we have talked about it, but I want everyone to know. Will you marry me?" He pulled a velvet box out of his coat pocket and held it out to her in his gloved hand.

"What!" she exclaimed as she opened the box to reveal a simple diamond. "Oh! Of course, I want to marry you!"

"I'm not asking for sooner than we discussed. I just want it to be official. Your father gave his blessing…" he said.

She couldn't believe this was really happening. "You went to my father!"

"Of course, I wanted to do everything right," he said. "He told me his story too."

"Did he?" she smiled. "I would have told you, but you never asked me again."

"I didn't ask him. He chose to tell me. My visit lasted over two hours," he said.

"That sounds like dad. He does get bored and must have enjoyed the company."

"I liked talk with him," he said honestly.

"I'm so happy that we can let everyone know our plans to marry," she put her arms around him. He, in turn, held her close.

He asked, "It's not late. Do you want to go share our good news with your parents?"

"I'd rather be alone with you," she said and kissed him.

"Ange, you know I love to be with you but…"

"I know. I can't wait another three and a half years for us to be together," she said.

"Not tonight, love. When you're really certain. Tonight the respectful thing is to go see your parents together. Your mum would like that," he said.

"Alright," she said suddenly disappointed. Still he was right her mum was thrilled. She even kissed Michael's cheek.

Before he left he kissed her goodnight on the porch. "I'm afraid if we… I'll never be able to leave you. Saying goodbye now is hard enough," he said as he held her tight.

She loved the feel of his embrace. She knew she wanted so much more.

"Break it up you two," Teddy said as he walked up the walk, home from the pub.

"I was just leaving," Michael said letting her go. "Goodnight to both of you," he said squeezing her hand before he walked away.

Inside Teddy said, "I just caught Angela snogging on the porch."

"We weren't snogging," she said and added to herself not when you saw us.

"Ted, leave your sister and Michael alone," Patrick said.

"Dad, why are you encouraging them?" Ted said.

"I'm not encouraging anything including the way you run around with the girls," he said rather cross.

"Teddy dear, what your father is saying is that now that they're engaged, they deserve a little privacy," Shelagh said.

"Engaged! Really Ange? You're going to marry the American with his soccer and baseball. He'll take you away…"

"No Teddy bear, he won't. He knows how important it is for me to stay here," she said.

"And he'll respect her career. I made sure of that," Patrick added.

"Thanks Daddy for being so wonderful," she said as she hugged him.

"Anything for my girl," he replied.

Teddy convince Angela and Michael to go to the pub the evening of Boxing Day. After a while Ted was busy with his mates so they left without him. They went to Michael's to be alone. Angela wondered if this might be the night. Still she wanted to know and finally just blurted, "Have you ever? You never talk about other girls."

He had been kissed her neck and stopped and looked at her and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"There was one girl. We were together for a lot of the time when I was at BC. I liked her, but didn't love her… not anything like the way I'm in love with you."

"...and so you did?" she asked.

"Yes, but she was it. She wanted to, so…"

"Do you wish I wanted to sooner?" she asked.

"No, that's part of why I love you. There are the girls you date and then the ones you want to marry. I always knew that you were the one I wanted to marry," he said kissing her hand.

"And now if I want to be with you?" she asked not wanting him not to love her.

"Then I will love you as patiently and gently as I can. Don't be scared, but you should know after our last conversation I got some condoms to have when needed. I'm not going to be responsible for ruining your dreams," he said. "I'm nervous too…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your father likes and respects me. I don't want to change his opinion," he said.

"He won't know," she said and kissed him.

Michael kissed her and they let their passion go. He had been keeping a rein on things, but he was more than willing to let her decide. As their kissing and touching progressed into dangerous territory, he asked if she was sure. She answered, "I've never wanted anything more." She had only her pants on at that point and was beautiful. She also seemed to know how to touch him just right. He asked her again if she was certain and finally he was home as if he was exactly where he was meant to be. They fit like God intended for them to be together. It was beautiful and he loved her even more.

"Oh God! Why did I ever wait so long," she asked.

"Because things happen when they should for a reason," he assured her.

They married as planned when she had qualified. She worked with Tim and then Ted joined them three years later.

After being married a year, she knew something must be wrong. Michael finally convinced her that they should see a specialist on Harley Street. Even though the TB affected mum, her genetic mum obviously had no problems conceiving. After all, the only thing she knew about her was she was pregnant at sixteen.

The specialist found no apparent reason for their lack of success. They were told to keep trying. Eventually Angela was an emotional wreck with disappointment after disappointment approximately every twenty-eight days. Meanwhile she continued to treat pregnant patients and deliver babies. Often she would return home in tears. Her mum was supportive and Angela knew she had experienced many of the same emotions. Still she had hardly been married when they adopted her and adoption was so much easier back then. The truth was no one but a baby could really make her feel better.

It only made matters worse that Michael's family seemed to be breeders. His four sisters had managed to give his mother seventeen grandchildren between them. When her in-laws came for their annual visit, she could see the disapproval in their faces. Not only were they not having babies, but her career was far more demanding than a woman's career should be. Most of his sisters never worked, but were happy keeping their families, their house and spending hours together most likely talking about Michael and Angela and their lack of children. Obviously they lived in different countries, but often Angela felt as if she lived on a different planet from the rest of the Gilligans. Thankfully Michael was always supportive of her and her career just as he promised her father he would be. He was forever defending her, but she remembered the time she overheard him on his monthly call with his mother, "Ma, we want that too… more than anything. Really honestly we have been trying for a long time… She's devastated and it breaks my heart… No, it has nothing to do with the schedule she keeps… Yes, your prayers would certainly help." She loved him more in that moment, not that she ever thought it was possible.

Comforting his wife over and over took a toll on Michael who longed for a child too. He finally convinced her to go back to the specialist and assured her they'd do what they had to whatever the cost. They had two miserable months on clomid; the medicine did horrible things to her. She was convinced she would never get pregnant because he would be afraid to go near her, but Michael was as patient as he could be with every hormonal rant she threw at him. Her brothers hid from her and were afraid to speak. Then, miraculously, she was pregnant for the first time, only to miscarry before two months. She was heartbroken, but it did give her a ray of hope because, after all, she could conceive.

They were married four years when she became pregnant the second time. She was nervous every day until she reached her second trimester. Remarkably her pregnancy was smooth and Andrew was born beautiful and perfect. Three years later she had Alexander. They had just celebrated Alex's fourth birthday when she found out how stupid Teddy was.

She stormed into the house and Michael looked at her and she burst into tears.

"Oh darling, what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"Teddy's gone and ruined his life," she said.

"How could he?" Michael asked.

"Melissa's pregnant and he wants to marry her. Hell, it takes me over four damn years and he manages it by mistake… "

"Us…" Michael said and she looked questioningly at him. "Us… It took us, but things turned out just fine."

Despite her carrying on, Alex continued playing with his wooden trains not paying any attention to his mother's ranting. She turned to her son and asked, "What do you have, Alex love?"

"Thomas," he said.

"Ah yes, his favorite train named after your old boyfriend," Michael teased.

"You know you're the only man I ever loved, but you've got some competition," she leaned in to kiss him.

"And you, Dr. Gilligan are the only woman I've loved and I'll share you with our boys. After all they came from our love," he said.

"You have a way with words. Later perhaps I'll show you how your words turn me on," she whispered.

"Promise?" Michael said smiling.

Angela had no idea that her trip to spread her wings would be the most important thing she'd ever do. This was the real story of the English girl who fell in love with the American.

Coming in 2018, Unexpected The Sequel

Sneak Peek…

Sara joined the others for lunch and Tim said, "I thought you two would want to be alone,"

"Maybe tomorrow," Teddy winked.

"Could you be a bit less happy…" Angela said.

"Ange, you act like we're the only ones in love, but Michael would disagree," Ted said.

"The Yank still goes all mushy whenever she walks in the room. How he puts up with her bossing him around I'll never understand," Tim commented.

"I don't boss… Tim, you're the one getting bossed around," Angela argued.

Sara laughed and asked, "Is this what always goes on during your lunches, doctors?"


End file.
